1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cover latching systems and electronic devices using the cover latching systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular phones. A typical latching structure is used to latch a battery cover to the electronic device to secure the battery between the battery cover and the electronic device. However, moving parts of a typical latching structure may be very stiff and hard to manipulate in use.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.